worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cal Weathers/Love relationships in myracing Career
Love Relationship with Heather Kane Well,how to begin... The 2012 Piston Cup Season: As I was saying everything changed.With new rookies coming,I did not expect that a new rookie would fall in love with me and on top of that she proved herself as a piston cup winner later on.She was like the Dinoco girls. Her name is Heather Kane in the Cars World.She is a twice piston cup winner. We first met when we arrived at the Sun Valley International Raceway for the start of the season.While I was near my pit stand,she came and found that hers was next to mine.We became acquaintances. She would start behind me in the 2012 piston cup season and as long as I saw,she was happy to see me motivating her with my kind words. Finally she finished at the 2nd position in the 2012 Piston Cup Season and won the rookie of the year award that year. The 2013-2014 Piston Cup Season While I was facing difficulties in the 2013 Piston Cup Season, she won the piston cup that year!She find me very cool and funny.During the mid-season,we met again as she was busy during the 1st quarter after the races.We saw each other at several instances during and after the races.For me,she was a mere friend. The next season was different. ..as that year she fell in love with me!I could not see it at first as I had more pressure to achieve better placement after the 2013 Piston Cup Season fiasco although her twisted words indicated it.She even raced successfully in the 2014 National Grand-Prix! When she went to receive it on stage,she was only looking at me and I was very happy for her as she deserved it. The most strange thing was that everyone knew she we in love with me and she even told the host that she loved me! I did not believe about her love for me even though the press was making all kind of stories about us! The 2015-2016 Piston Cup Season She finally revealed her love for me at the beginning of the 2015 Piston Cup Season but I told her that we are just friends.She would then regularly visit my pit stand and talk with me.At the end of the season she finished at the 3rd place but she remained madly in love with me... The next season we became close to each other and became best friends. She helped me a lot in the races and she knew the girl who was Cruz Ramirez who later replaced her as my best-friend in mid 2016. The reason was that she had a fight with me as I was not letting her go with her friends(an excuse as in fact that she was having an affair(she told me that I was the only guy she loves)with another guy) and stop talking to me for a long period because of that although I try to make amends(for months she did not talk to me whereby I listened to the song We don't talk anymore)even when competing in the 2016 Piston Cup Season where she finished at the 3rd spot.She recognised my true value during the 2016 World Grand Prix when we met in the last race. The 2017 Piston Cup Season As of now,we are just friends even though she regrets what she has done and as if wants to become that close as we were before. She smiles at me everytime she sees me but behind that smile I know that she misses me a lot.In her racing career,she is still competing. Category:Blog posts